


Moment

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’s okay,’ she wants to say, although she knows he’ll deny that anything is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my blog at http://ingwaymercedestales.tumblr.com/post/145695974849/moment

It’s not surprising how much he’s shivering. It is cold out here and she’ll be damned if he doesn’t catch the flu in the coming days.

The feather is plastered against his turban and his mantle hugs at his soaking body. He’s clearly been out here for a while and she doesn’t know why. Maybe he just wanted to be alone or was too embarrassed to show his face? She hugs him and hides her face in the fabric, inhaling the scent of rainwater, pine, and earth and allowing it to sear into her lungs. The bare skin of his torso is soaking and his muscles retract at her touch, but she clings to him and he eventually clings back, hands finding the dip in her back while he tucks himself against her shoulder. ‘ _It’s okay_ ,’ she wants to say, although she knows he’ll deny that anything is.

She draws back a bit, hands still holding him but face pulled away to look into his visage. Rain streams down his face and it’s impossible to tell if he really did come out here to cry or not; she doesn’t have enough perception to look carefully into his eyes and see the redness around shining violet irises. He remains silent as she moves towards him again, eyes fluttering shut while wings become deathly still.

He flinches when their lips touch, but he accepts her. It’s not a fleeting kiss either–the touch turns into a hard press and she feels her knees becoming weak as his hands move up cup her cheeks. She can taste salt and feels something brush up against her teeth in a beg to come closer. She can’t let him, though. He’s too weak right now and her heart hurts thinking about the meager possibility that she’s using his current state as a means to coax him and make him hers.

She can’t do that, not when he’s in such agony already.

When she pulls back a little to speak, she hears a breath come out uneasily from him. “Hey,” her eyelids lower and her ears pick up the sound of his ornamental chain jingling. “Come back to the palace. Take a hot bath, get dressed in warm clothes, and lie down in your bed. Get some rest, okay?”

She waits for him to answer, but he doesn’t. He just slowly nods and leans towards her, forehead touching hers. 

She doesn’t need a ‘ _thank you_.’ 

She’s just glad she can protect him this one time.


End file.
